This invention relates to a continuous process of dyeing carpet and is more particularly concerned with a process for selectively dyeing a carpet any one of a number of colors.
One prior art continuous dyeing process is performed by advancing material to be dyed along a predetermined path through a vat containing liquid dye material, with the material leaving the vat, then being advanced through a steam oven for fixing the dye to the material. Another prior art carpet dyeing process is performed by lowering a batch of carpet in a vat containing dye and then transferring the carpet to a steam oven for fixation.
In the vat applicator process, when the dyeing apparatus is being changed for applying a second color of dye material, the complete dyeing process must be stopped, the vat and dye applicator means must be thoroughly cleaned before a second color dyeing process can be started.
The above disadvantages of the vat dye applicator process increased the cost of dyeing carpet since the complete dyeing line must be shut down during the change-over from one color dye to a second color dye. Further, due to the extreme cost of changing from one color dye to a second color dye, it is not economically feasible to dye short runs or small amounts of carpet.